A Change in Time
by FantasyChick
Summary: Usagi was visiting Setsuna as the time gates when a change in the time stream occurs affecting the world as they knew it. SORRY ALL MY FICS ARE STOPPED. IF ANYONE WISHES TO TAKE OVER ANY THEM LET ME KNOW I WOULD BE HAPPY TO LET THEM.
1. Prologue

Title: A Change in Time  
  
Author: FantasyChick  
  
Summary: Usagi was visiting Setsuna as the time gates when a change in the time stream occurs affecting the world as they knew it.  
  
Pairings: Not sure yet. If anybody has any preferences, please let me know.  
  
Warnings: The fanfic may end up with same sex relationships. I'll let you know when I work it out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just addicted to watching it and reading fanfic about it.  
  
Note: I haven't seen any of the episodes with Setsuna or the outer senshi in them so I'm afraid that they won't be like they really are in the series.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Prologue: A Ripple in Time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna Meioh otherwise known as the Senshi of Time Sailor Pluto, sat by her scrying position at the time gates as she explored the changes that had occurred after the defeat of chaos. Usagi Tsukino, her tsuki-no-hime and friend was sitting next to her in her role as cosmos, also concerned over the changes in her world.  
  
All of sudden there is a terrible shaking throughout the room, Setsuna and Usagi struggle to find something to hang on to and end up holding onto each other tightly to avoid falling down. "What's going on?" Usagi cries. Setsuna, who has been powerless to stop it, says frantically, 'I have no Idea." The two women hold each for what seems like hours.  
  
When the eruption stops, both women get up shakily. Setsuna moves shakily back over to her scrying mirror and stares in horror at what she sees. "Sets? What is it?" Usagi asks, holding onto her friend.  
  
"T . . . th . . . the,' gulps 'the whole time stream has changed' she manages to gasp out. There is another bout of shaking which doesn't last long, making the girls hold onto each other in fear. "H . . . ho . . . how?"  
  
There is a sudden flash of light and they turn to see a man standing there. Usagi watches in amazement as the usually poised Guardian of Time ran straight to the man hugging him and calling him daddy.  
  
"Daddy?" Usagi questions lightly. The man looks up from comforting his daughter. He moves away slightly and bows to Usagi. "Your Highness, I am your faithful guardian, Chronos." He then goes back to comforting Setsuna at a silent gesture from Usagi.  
  
"Would you be so kind as to tell me what has happened here Lord Pluto?"  
  
"A necessary change, I'm afraid. We had an unfortunate accident in the next dimension over and when we corrected this problem, it diverged greatly. Since it was so close to this dimension, it also had side affects here." He waved his hand at the scrying mirror and it showed what had happened and the changes which had occurred. "Damn,' Usagi cursed, 'do you mean to tell me I have to go through this life all over again?"  
  
"Not quite, your highness. There have been slight and some not and so slight changes in the world as you know it." Chronos, once more waved his hand over the river. "If you watch the mirror you will be able to see the changes. You will need to be aware of them when you return this world."  
  
Usagi nodded in agreement and said 'Lord Chronos, I will be fine here by myself for a while, why don't you go somewhere private with Sets and have a little chat with her. She seems rather shaken up."  
  
Setsuna who had been listening to them talk, went to protest but was halted as her father hugs her tightly to himself. Usagi smiles softly to her friend, 'Sets, you should take this chance to spend time with your father. I know I treasure every moment I spend with my mother." Unable to argue, Setsuna leads her father out of the room, after giving Usagi a quick hug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Weeks later, time had halted in the gate room due to Chronos, Usagi and Sets had sufficiently updated themselves of the changes and are just sitting quietly together.  
  
"I'm going to miss this place,' Usagi blurts out suddenly, startling Setsuna.  
  
Sets hugs her friend and princess 'I'm going to miss having you around,' she whispers.  
  
They pull away from each other, blushing at the uncharacteristic emotions they had just shared.  
  
Usagi takes a deep breath, takes one last look at Setsuna and then walks through the gate and into the world. Setsuna watching her go sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Part 1 - Please review and let me know what pairings you want. Or if you want this to be a SM/GW crossover fanfic. 


	2. Chapter 1 Surprising Memories

Alright I finally decided how I'm going to continue this fanfic.  
  
I had so many different ideas that I am just going to try them all out. This one is the Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing/AC one and I don't know what couples are going to be used in it apart from a definite DUO X USAGI.  
  
Vote now on what couples you want to see!  
  
And now on with the story  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi didn't even have time to see where she had ended up before she was bombarded with images of her current life, the memories almost too quick to follow.  
  
(Being brought up with her Grandmother Ruby a bad ass martial arts master and owner of the Justice Dojo of Jubaan, Tokyo.)  
  
(Building engines out of spare parts with her Aunt Gypsy.)  
  
(Learning how to hack, using even the dingiest of computers, into the toughest of secure computer systems from her Uncle Jim.)  
  
(Cooking and a whole lot of other house type things from Mrs. Fatone as well as how to speak Italian.)  
  
(Learning how to become at peace with her self and the world around her using meditation, yoga, and other techniques, plus how to play the drums, from her zany, hippy like, peace loving Aunt Melody.)  
  
(Being dragged around by Babette and Ms. Patty; being tortured with trips to beauty parlours, clothing shops, plus in Babette's words being shown how to 'be a lady'.)  
  
Looking around dazed, Usagi had a small moment to recognize that she was in her own bedroom in the house she lived in with the rest of her family and a few tenants. Then she was hit with a whole new set of memories, older, from the silver millennium.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting next to her mother on the Throne, the five year old Princess Serenity struggled not to squirm in boredom. She was for the first time today to be formally presented with the children of her mother's Senshi and the little princess wanted nothing more than to be playing, eating or even the detested school work. She disliked any formal occasion as the older members of the court always had the annoying habit of treating her like a little doll, talking about her like she wasn't even there or even worse, pinching her cheeks and saying what a sweet adorable little thing she was. Yuck.  
  
Just then the doors to the throne room opened and a herald entered. Everyone moved to the sides of the room as he began to speak.  
  
"Presenting Princess Ami of Mercury, daughter of King Hermes and Queen Snowflake, senshi of Wisdom and Ice."  
  
A young girl her own age, dressed in a dark blue dress and with silver symbols sewn throughout it and the symbol of Mercury alight on her forehead, walked in calmly up to where they sat and placed her left arm across her chest, hand touching her right shoulder, and bowed before moving to the spot her mother usually stood.  
  
"Princess Rei of Mars, daughter of King Camulos and Queen Athena, senshi of Mysticism and Fire."  
  
A girl with raven locks, the mark of Mars on her forehead, and a flame red dress strolled confidently forwards then stopped. She raised her hands up in a prayer position and bowed, then moved to take her mothers place.  
  
"Princess Makoto of Jupiter, senshi of Lightening and Nature, daughter of Queen Artemis and King Taranis."  
  
A brunette entered this time with the sign if Jupiter flashing on her forehead, in a green dress that seemed to change shades as she moved. She stalked forward and bowed like the Princess of Mercury had, before moving over to stand next to Rei of Mars.  
  
"Princess Minako Caer Aine of Venus, daughter of Queen Caer and King Aonghus, representative of the Fairy realm, leader of the inner senshi and scout of Love."  
  
A girl who was almost an exact replica of Princess Serenity skipped happily forward, blonde hair and silver and orange dress floating in an unfelt wind, the symbol of Venus shining brightly on her forehead. Her delicate fairy like features less pronounced then her mothers yet somehow even-more eye catching. She bounced to a stop and curtsied, smiling widely before taking her place next to Makoto.  
  
"Princess Michiru of Neptune, senshi of the seas wielder of one of the four objects of destiny, daughter of King Nechtan and Queen Boann."  
  
A girl a couple of years older then Serenity walked in gracefully, long sea green hair tumbling down her back and her blue-green dress seemed to swirl like the ocean. The symbol of Neptune on her forehead shimmered, the same colour as her dress. She curtsied and made her way to the other side of the throne from the other senshi where she took her place.  
  
"Princess Haruka of Uranus, senshi of the Wind, wielder of one of the four objects of destiny, daughter of Queen Maeve and King Atlas."  
  
Another older girl entered looking uncomfortable as Serenity felt in her dress. It was of a light blue colour, Uranus's symbol shown the same hue on her brow. She stalked forward bowed almost abruptly the moved to her place next to Michiru.  
  
By this time the courtiers were beginning to look rather dumbfounded at the forthrightness these girls displayed. Indeed Makoto, Haruka and Rei looked like they wouldn't take any trouble from anyone and would happily demonstrate the fact.  
  
"Princess Setsuna of Pluto, future guardian of the gates of time holder of one of the four objects of destiny, daughter of Chronos and Rhea."  
  
A tall thin girl wearing a purple dress with black symbols sewn into it, walked silently through to the stage. She was a little bit taller and older then the other. The sign of Pluto shadowed her forehead. She bowed gracefully and walked to her place.  
  
"And Shinigami of Saturn, Senshi of death, wielder of one of the four objects of destiny, son of Queen Scathach and King Hades."  
  
A stunned silence, the air buzzed with anticipation. Death's chosen leaving Saturn was an almost unheard of thing. Those that did hear of such an occurrence more often then not dismissed it as just a rumour or somebody's imagination.  
  
A young boy with hair as long as her own and dressed entirely in black hopped forward with almost as much bounce as her cousin Minako had. He grinned hopped up to the dais took the queen's hand and kissed it with a bow before doing the same to her self. Serenity felt something strange occur when he kissed her hand. Stunned she watched as he took the rarely used place of the scouts of Saturn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gasp! "Shini!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity looked around nervously. It had been 14 yrs since she'd seen Shinigami and now here she was on Saturn on the start of a few months long stay to learn about the planets people and their ways.  
  
There was a slight hum as a hover car parked next to her. The door whisked open and a familiar braided head came into view. There eyes met. The same spark flashed stronger then before between them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Little Firefly!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Happy and exhausted, Serenity held her daughter close to her, one finger tracing the symbol on her that marked her as a daughter of Saturn. Looking up at her lover she felt distressed at the thought of having to leave them. As if he sensed her thoughts Shinigami looked back with just as distraught. They both knew that she couldn't stay any longer. They couldn't let anybody not of Saturn know of what they felt for each other. Lunarians and Saturnian's were banned from intermarrying because of some age old rule. But both of them also knew that the other was their true soul mate and that no one else would do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she remembered the anguish that followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting quietly in her room in the moon palace, Serenity couldn't help gazing out to where Saturn rested, where her beloved family stayed.  
  
There was a knock on the door and after being permitted to enter a maid came in and announced, 'your Highness, the Queen wishes to see you."  
  
"Thank you Honor." Feeling like an old woman, she managed to pull her self up and made her way to the throne room.  
  
"You wanted to see me Mother?"  
  
"Yes dear, I have arranged for your fiancé to be here with in the week, make sure you are prepared to greet him."  
  
"Fiancé?"  
  
"Yes dear, the Prince Endymion of Earth."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her mother had been really out of it that day. But that still didn't excuse what she had done arranging a marriage without telling her daughter anything about it at the time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity was once more gazing out of window; although this time she was trying to work out a way to get out of the engagement without revealing that she had had an illegal liaison that had resulted in a child.  
  
A giggle mixed with a masculine chuckle from below caught her attention and she saw her younger sister, Relena, skip happily into view. A moment later Endymion also came into her line of sight and she watched as they kissed passionately.  
  
Taking one of the mints from the bowl that the maids always left her she took aim threw it down at the twosome. It hit the Prince on the head and rebounded to Relena. She waved at them cheerily before stating more seriously. "I think we all need to have a talk."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The expression on their faces was still hilarious. Usagi could still remember how thrilled she felt when she realised that she finally had a way to get out of the engagement and how happy she was that her sister had found her own soul mate.  
  
She could also unfortunately clearly remember the soul pain wrenching heart ache when she felt the deaths of Shinigami and her little Firefly.  
  
The deaths of the outers and the millions of lives lost.  
  
The deaths of the inners and even more innocent lives.  
  
The loss of her sister and the rest of her close knit family.  
  
Beryl.  
  
Death.  
  
Thankful oblivion.  
  
Shaking off the depressing memories, Usagi stretched her senses to the fullest and felt for the power that she knew she held inside. It came as a when she realised just how strong she was until she remembered that she was still Cosmos.  
  
But what about the rest of the Senshi?  
  
==========================================  
  
In the gates of time, Setsuna watched as her father let his shoulders slump, as if suddenly a great weight had been lifted of them. "Ah,' he sighed happily and fell back into a large cushy armchair which appeared in a puff of mist, 'what a relief."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry honey it's just that for the first time in a millennium the universe is just where it should be."  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that I have been worrying over the changes this shift has caused and you are the one who caused this shift?" Her voice was deadly. With no fanfare she had changed into her Sailor Pluto transformation, the time staff in hand.  
  
"Ah . . . yes." The full grown man and god among men squeaked and ducked, feeling the ruffling of his hair as the time staff just missed him. "You are getting to be too much like your mother,' he muttered before disappearing.  
  
==========================================  
  
Else where, Duo Maxwell, former pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe Hell felt an odd change in the air. Closing his eyes he stretched his senses to there fullest.  
  
Serenity . . .  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
R&R please.  
  
Pretty please with Duo on top and Duo on the side. :-)  
  
Remember, who do you want to get together! Vote now! 


	3. Chapter 2: Serenity and Shinigami togeth...

Splendiferous = Do you like it? It's my new favourite word this week or day, whichever comes first.  
  
Note: I just have to warn all Gundam Wing fans that I have never actually seen an episode of Gundam Wing/AC. So any thing that you find out of place in this fic please let me know and I will try to adjust it properly. ~ FantasyChick  
  
Couples suggested so far are:  
  
Minako Aino: Quatre Rabera Winner = 1 / Wufei Chang = 1  
  
Ami Mizuno: Wufei Chang = 1 (I actually read an Ami/Wufei fic the other day, it was good.)  
  
Rei Hino: Trowa Barton = 1 / Quatre Rabera Winner = 1  
  
Makoto Kino: Hiiro Yuy = 1  
  
Haruka Tenoh: Zechs M = 1 / Hiiro Yuy = 1  
  
Michiru Kaioh: Hiiro Yuy = 1 / Zechs M = 1  
  
Setsuna Meioh: Trowa Barton = 2 / Milliardo Peacecraft = 1  
  
Fixed pairings are: Usagi and Duo, because I wanted to see them together and: Mamaru and Relena because they deserve each other.  
  
Now on with the story . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo Maxwell wandered aimlessly around Melbourne, Australia. Australia was one of the few countries on earth that hadn't been really affected by the war. Not that OZ or any of the other party's of the wars hadn't tried to drag them in, but Australia itself was an independent power having long ago broke free of all ties to other countries a thousand years ago when world war three ravaged Earth and Australia had been unwillingly caught between the different powers and religions. Being the largest multi-cultural country at the time the people had ousted the Prime Minister and Government at that time and created there own Democratic society.  
  
It was really quite fascinating when you thought about it. The new parliamentary system they had created had been in place for the last thousand of years and they had rarely had any problems with it since the first few teething problems. It was a council made up of all the different minorities. Men and Women, Catholics and Buddhists, Gays and Lesbians, and even Teenagers represented their different peoples and interests, plus the many more minorities.  
  
The war had ended over almost two years ago and now, at 18 years of age, Duo was unsure of what to do with him self unlike his fellow pilots. It was not a shock at how well they all worked together, considering the blood that ran through their veins.  
  
Hiiro Yuy, former pilot of the Gundam Wing Zero was now a member of the Preventers under the command of Colonel Une. Bearing in mind how smart Hiiro is Duo was not at all surprised when he realised that Hiiro was of Mercurian descent.  
  
Former pilot of the Gundam Sandrock, Quatre Rabera Winner, was now taking charge of his company from his home of L4, and sometimes helping the preventers. Duo was slightly surprised when he sensed the powers of Venus running through the Arabian.  
  
Trowa Barton, once the pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms was currently travelling around in the circus with his adopted sister Catherine Bloom and doing part time work for the Preventers. Remembering the Princess of Jupiter well, Duo could certainly understand how Trowa had Jupiterian ancestors.  
  
Wufei Chang or Wu_man, was also working for the Preventers. And still as bad tempered as he was when he used to fly the Gundam Nataku. The moment the Justice crazy Asian had first threatened to cut of his braid, Duo knew instantly the he was of Martian descent. Martians had such touchy tempers.  
  
Relena Peacecraft, formerly Relena Darlian was now currently leading the rest of the world into a time of peace and was currently being courted by a current Beau, a young Doctor by the name of Mamaru Chiba.  
  
Relena was one of the reasons Duo hadn't stayed in the Sanq kingdom. He remembered her as the sister of Serenity and it hurt to have a connection to his love without having his love nearby, to have the constant reminder. The only thing that hurt as much was the loss of his little firefly. And having already connected with his soul mate; Duo could never, would never try to fall in love with anybody else. He also recognized Mamaru Chiba as the reincarnation of Prince Endymion. Even in this new time and place the true clueless soul mates had once again found each other.  
  
And then there was Duo Maxwell, the once Prince of Saturn known as Shinigami. It was strange how his name had become a name of legend. Of course Duo Maxwell never lied and when he called himself Shinigami and no one ever believed him, he just gave up telling them.  
  
He'd known from the moment he was reborn exactly who he was and is. He was Shinigami, Senshi of Death and Rebirth, Prince of Saturn, beloved of Princess Serenity of the Whitemoon Kingdom and father of Princess Firefly of Saturn.  
  
And then as he grew up all over again he became Duo Maxwell, orphan from the colony L2, only survivor of the Maxwell Church massacre, pilot 02 of the Gundam Deathscythe Hell, and currently unemployed wanderer.  
  
Not that he hadn't lacked in job prospects.  
  
Lady Une had offered him a position in the Preventers but he just couldn't see himself sticking to all of the rules Preventers are supposed to abide by.  
  
Hilde had suggested a partnership in a salvage yard business, an interesting idea to begin with but rather unappealing in its mundanity later on.  
  
Quatre had even offered to find him a position in his company, a respectable job. Even when he'd been a Prince he'd never really followed the grain of things and no matter how much he liked Quatre he doubted he could stand the complacency of settling for such a stable and routine job. No offence to the Q-man but a job in his company would be worse than working for the Preventers and in the salvage yard business combined.  
  
And that's how he ended up here, restlessly searching for something he couldn't find, a place in this world.  
  
Dizziness overwhelmed the braided young man and he braced him self on the park bench on which he had been sitting on as he felt a . . . a change flow through his very surroundings. It was as if a wave rippled through the streams of time and universe, interrupting they're normal flow and altering them until they were inevitably changed forever.  
  
~~ Shini ~~ The nickname whispered in the back of his mind, in a voice achingly familiar.  
  
Serenity . . .  
  
A black mist quickly formed around Duo, obscuring him from view and when it dissipated, a man dressed head to foot in black skin tight pants, black leather calf high boots, a black silk shirt that was untucked in and a black ankle length jacket appeared. From his back sprouted purple wings, almost black where they were attached to his back and ending as a light royal purple at the tips. His hair was still tied back in its braid, although it now held purple highlights through it. Shinigami now stood in full royal regalia.  
  
With a slightly maniacal grin he leapt up into the air saying the phrase "Saturn Teleport" and was gone within the blink of an eye.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~ Serenity . . . ~~  
  
Usagi gasped as the name whispered in the back of her mind. Was it possible? Was Shini really . . . ?  
  
Before she could even finish the thought, a familiar figure appeared in front of her.  
  
"Shini?" she asked half scared that she was imagining the handsome form standing there.  
  
He looked as just as unsure as her until he heard her whisper the old nickname.  
  
"Ren,' was the quiet reply and then they were in each others arms, holding on so tight as if they were afraid the other would disappear at any moment.  
  
After some time had passed, Shinigami gently led Serenity to sit on the bed, still holding her close.  
  
They spent hours just sitting there, telling each other their stories what had happened, what they remembered, the pain of their shared loss's and the sorrow over loosing Firefly.  
  
"You know I actually got to hold, I got to play with her,' Usagi spoke quietly of Hotaru, 'she was such a beautiful young woman and I never knew she was my daughter, I should have known, I should have been there with her, she died protecting me,' by this time she was almost hysterical 'my baby girl died protecting me." By this time she was sobbing uncontrollably as she remembered the painful demise of her Senshi and Daughter.  
  
She held onto Shini-Duo desperately the pain almost unbearable.  
  
"Shhh . . . sweetling . . . shhh,' Duo whispered, patting her back soothingly, 'you couldn't have known Serenity, there was no way you could have known."  
  
"You should listen to your beloved, Princess,' Setsuna said from where she had been observing the couple, 'If I the Guardian of Time and Space could not know of this then how could you."  
  
"But I'm her mother, I should have known,' Usagi protested.  
  
"No Usagi you couldn't have known, my father said that the Universe we have just came from was not supposed to happen at all. This Universe, the one we are in now is the one we should have been in originally." Setsuna paced the room as she spoke, gesturing as she went on, 'Usagi . . . Princess, it is not now nor has it ever been your fault. Daddy told me that something happening in the Universe next to us had something go wrong that changed our world to the one we were just in. When that problem was corrected it once again changed our world . . . this time to the one we are now in. If you want to blame someone, blame whoever it was that caused the changes in the first place and NOT YOUR SELF."  
  
While Setsuna had been talking, Usagi had struggled and argued with herself about it, and then jumped as Setsuna shouted out not to blame herself. Setsuna knew her too well. And she wouldn't have it any other way she admitted to herself as she saw the logic in her older friend's words.  
  
"Okay Setsuna I give you win, I am not to blame for not knowing and neither are you."  
  
When Setsuna went to protest, Usagi interrupted her saying, 'Don't make me go all Royal on you Sets. You are not the Senshi of Universe's, you are the Guardian of Time, you could not have known."  
  
The tall women bowed with a twitch in her lips, 'Yes your majesty."  
  
Usagi groaned and buried her face in Duo's clothes. "Pu,' she whined. And they both chuckled.  
  
"You two are hopeless you realise that don't you,' Duo spoke, causing the two women to glare at him menacingly. He quickly held his hands out in the "I surrender position", 'hey, hey calm down I meant that in a good way."  
  
Usagi grabbed the nearest pillow and began to thump him with it. Duo then took another pillow and began to retaliate, speedily gaining the advantage. When Usagi felt herself beginning to lose she called to Sets for aide and the two joined forces against Duo. Soon they were all draped exhaustedly across the bed, giggling and struggling for breath.  
  
"So . . . Setsuna . . . is there a reason . . . that you are here other then . . . to knock some sense into me." Usagi asked, finally catching her breath.  
  
"Yes,' Setsuna suddenly became sober, 'I've located the other Senshi."  
  
"What?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay I really, really wanted to make this chapter longer but I kept getting choked up with the powerful emotions coming through. That and I have a shit load of studying to get through and very little time for much else.  
  
Next Chapter: The rest of the Guys and the Girls come into the picture. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Fight Begins

Notes:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Official couples are now:  
  
Usagi/Duo  
  
Mamaru/Relena  
  
Haruka/Michiru  
  
Ami/Wufei  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Votes for other couples are now at:  
  
Minako Aino: Quatre Rabera Winner = 2 / Heero = 1  
  
Rei Hino: Trowa Barton = 3 / Quatre Rabera Winner = 1  
  
Makoto Kino: Heero Yuy = 2 / Quatre = 1 (Note: I'm leaning towards a Mako/Heero pairing.)  
  
Setsuna Meioh: Trowa Barton = 2 / Milliardo Peacecraft = 3  
  
Milliardo/Noin = 2  
  
P.S. thank you for the Reviews guys and girls; it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling reading them, especially the latest lots. Kudos to you all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei Hino, priestess of the Hikawa Shinto Jinja, sat in the meditation room in front of the holy fire. She had felt a great darkness approaching for the last week and was trying to find its source. This time she hoped that the Gods would answer her prayers. She had a feeling that this darkness she sensed was going to cause a lot of trouble for a lot of people, her self included.  
  
Consciously relaxing her muscles, she began to chant in the language that had been passed down through her family for generations, the phrases ancient in language and power.  
  
The fire in front of her grew slowly, and darkened, before revealing creatures that looked like the belonged in the horror movies Minako used to make her watch. The darkness was almost overwhelming.  
  
Then through the darkness symbols glowing brightly appeared. Symbols representing . . . the planets?  
  
They were arranged in a circle, with the symbol of the moon shining the brightest in the middle accompanied by two Saturn symbols? How odd. And surrounding the trio were numerous symbols of Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto.  
  
Rei couldn't help but feel a close affinity to the three symbols representing Mars.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minako Aino, student of the Royal Performing Arts Academy of England, sprinted towards said school at a mad dash on her way towards the prestigious school. Artemis, her pure white cat hung on for dear life to her bag as his mistress rushed through the London streets.  
  
She was late for the third day in a row. Madam Fleur was NOT going to be happy. She could also hear her old high school friend Rei Hino railing at her like she used to, 'Late again Minako!'  
  
Not getting enough sleep for the last week was hitting her hard. Dreams or rather Nightmares had plagued what little sleep she had been getting. Nightmares of what she could only describe as evil non-human beings. Ugly evil creatures that *shudder* suck the energy out of you, stealing a persons life energies. Ugly evil energy stealing creatures which Minako felt an instinctive need to fight. To protect, any and all, innocents from harm in the name of love.  
  
No more late night horror movies, that was for sure. 'Sure Minako what ever you say', the mini Rei piped up again rolling her mini eyes. Minako shook her head vividly in an effort to get rid of the mini priestess. Success!  
  
With a sigh of relief, Minako jogged up the steps and down the corridor entering the class room with 2 minutes to spare, and flopped down into the nearest empty chair.  
  
Madam Fleur watched her half in amusement and half with concern. "So good of you to join us Ms. Aino,' her French accent making her words seem more melodic. "But why, may I ask, have you brought along your rather dishevelled looking cat?"  
  
Minako blinked.  
  
Then she blinked again.  
  
"Cat?" She asked in a befuddled.  
  
Artemis took that moment to stagger from her bag and shakily make his way into his mistress's lap.  
  
Minako just looked at him confusion.  
  
"Artemis? What are you doing here?" she asked, her hand automatically moving to smooth his fur. He purred and leaned into her hand.  
  
"Miss Aino? Minako are you alright?" Madam Fleur asked in concern.  
  
"I . . . I'm . . .,' whatever Minako was struggling to say was forgotten completely when she felt a dark presence nearby.  
  
The door she had entered only moments before burst open and a creature stood in the doorway. It was one of the ugly energy sucking creatures from her nightmares.  
  
It was large, about 7ft tall and almost too wide to fit through the door. Another two followed behind it. It was if they were the prop statues from one of the Mythological plays had become animated, the three Gorgons; Medusa, Stheno and Euryale. The snakes from their heads moved around, hissing eerily.  
  
Then they opened their eyes, causing half of the panicking students to turn to stone.  
  
Later she would still be unsure of how she did it. Sure years of Martial Arts had to have helped some how but for some reason Minako felt as if a higher power was guiding her actions.  
  
They turned to do the same to the others and then Minako found herself spring into action, moving with an incredible speed and agility, dodging them and screaming at the other students to hide.  
  
She grabbed a nearby prop, a bull whip, and used it expertly to blind the Gorgons. Then she picked up a nearby sword that was used in the same play with Gorgons as the Sword of Artemis.  
  
It was as if it was made for her, the mark of Venus shining brightly in the hilt. It didn't bother her that it was a real sword. Real weapons, etc were often used as props in the various performances.  
  
With swift and deadly moves she cut the numerous snakes' heads of causing the once animate statues to turn to dust. Minako was unaware of her Venus necklace slightly glowing as she fought.  
  
Thank the goddess for real life props.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Makoto Kino, proud owner of her new restaurant, 'Food of the Gods,' happily moved through out the dining area, almost giddy from watching the customers enjoying their food.  
  
As the youngest chef in almost 50 years she was proud of her recent accomplishments. Making a professional chef standard at only 20 years of age, opening "Food of the Gods", being interviewed and given great reviews by some of the greatest food critics, and becoming one of the most wanted chef's.  
  
It was fair to say that Makoto Kino, once an orphan from L3, was now flying high on life on earth and she loved it.  
  
With a happy sigh she made her way over to the front entrance where a new customer had made his way in. At about 150 - 160 cm tall, muscular but not overly, dark brown short spiky hair and piercing prussian blue eyes, his handsome features catching her attention almost immediately.  
  
"Greetings, Sir." Makoto greeted with a smile. "I'm Makoto Kino, how may I be of service to you this evening?"  
  
"Hn . . . a table for Yuy,' was the simple answer.  
  
Makoto wasn't fazed at all. "Certainly sir,' she was still smiling 'if you will follow me I will show you to your table."  
  
She led him to the other side of the room, to a corner table, she had a feeling he would prefer to have the wall to his back.  
  
Makoto took his order then gave it to her cooks and when she returned she saw him working on a laptop so she decided to leave him alone. If there was something that her old high school friend, Ami, had taught her it was to never disturb a person when they're working that hard on a computer.  
  
The next 5 minutes she made the rounds of the dining area, greeting familiar customers and new ones alike and trying hard not to observe the Bishonen guy. 5 minutes was a new record.  
  
With a few muttered words about self control to herself she was making her way back over to him when the front windows of restaurant shattered into tiny pieces and an Ice monster of some sought entered, shooting something at her customers and turning them to ice statues.  
  
Her restaurant . . . her beautiful new restaurant was now in tatters, her customers ice bergs.  
  
She narrowed her eyes dangerously.  
  
That thing would pay.  
  
She was vaguely aware of the Bishonen guy, shooting the creature with no affect as she jumped on a nearby table trying to distract the creature long enough to get the non-frozen people to safety.  
  
"Hey shit for brains,' she yelled at it and it paused in its attack to watch her. "What the Hell do you think you are doing to my restaurant, I only just opened it and the last thing I need is for some baka like you ruining everything on me." In her peripheral vision she saw Yuy-San ushering people out to safety. Good.  
  
She kept on taunting the creature and when it started hurling the icicle thingies at her, she leapt from table to table and floor to table to floor and back again, dodging the icicles and trying to think of a way to defeat IT.  
  
What could hurt a creature of ice?  
  
She must have said that last bit out loud because the next thing a voice called from where his laptop was, 'Fire."  
  
She didn't have anything to cause a fire on her, at least not one big enough to destroy the creature. Just then a spark coming from one of the walls punctured by an Icicle sparked.  
  
Off course!  
  
Electricity!  
  
With all of the agility gained from growing up in a circus, she flipped and tumbled and made her way over to the wall, guiding the Ice creature after her. Yuy must have been on the same wave length she was on because he was already near the wall preparing something.  
  
As soon as the Youma was in place, a bottle was thrown at it, a bottle of extremely strong liquor, with a piece of cloth sticking out from the neck on fire. It was a Molotov cocktail.  
  
Makoto ran as far away as possible from the Iceman and hid behind a tipped over table as the bottle exploded, causing the electrical wires in the wall to explode as well, destroying the creature fully.  
  
Unfortunately the customers were still frozen when the creature was gone giving Makoto and Yuy-San very little time to get them outside to safety.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero quickly pulled out his mobile and made a quick call to Preventer Headquarters to call in some help, before helping Makoto take the frozen customers outside. He couldn't bring himself to feel surprised when she immediately began organising the other customers to help with the evacuation. Especially after the admirable way that she had just led the Youma into the trap he set up. While keeping it as far away from the customers as she could, so they wouldn't be injured.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre Rabera Winner almost skipped with excitement as he made his way through the large public Japanese gardens admiring the beauty around him and followed by his silent companion Trowa Barton.  
  
Trowa watched his somehow still somewhat innocent young friend. After everything that had happened to the blonde blue eyed angel, it was amazing that he still held so much . . . pureness about him that allowed Quatre to find so much joy in such the simplest things.  
  
And in the end it was Quatre that Trowa had found himself fighting for, and to protect during the wars. Quatre and the other innocents like him.  
  
That's why when Quatre asked him to join him on his holiday in Japan, Trowa just had to agree.  
  
A happy laugh broke through the former Gundam Pilots thoughts, and when he looked up he saw something that just had to make him smile. Quatre stood with a happy smile of glee on his face as a butterfly landed on his nose, his eyes were crossed as he tried to focus on the purple and blue creature.  
  
Quatre giggled again and the butterfly went on its way.  
  
"These are beautiful gardens,' Quatre spoke.  
  
"That they are,' Trowa agreed.  
  
"I heard there was a Shinto temple around here,' Quatre chatted happily, 'let's go and find it." The blonde ran off and Trowa ran after him.  
  
It wasn't long afterwards that they came upon a large set of stairs leading up to the holy building.  
  
"Do you want to go up and visit, Quatre?"  
  
"I . . ." Before the blonde could answer an unusual site caught Trowa's eye, an old bald man dressed in a Gi, jumped silently down from a nearby Sakura tree. He was barefoot and carrying a staff and had a large smile on his face.  
  
"Greeting and welcome to the Hikawa Temple, I am the head priest but everyone just calls me Grandpa Hino so you two can also." He pulled out two necklaces with a different symbol on each of them and gave one to Quatre. "Take this child of Venus and wear it proudly, for like the Love goddess herself you have a large and gentle heart which can be your biggest strength and your greatest weakness." The pendant was shaped in the symbol of Venus.  
  
Trowa was then taken aback when the old man turned his attention on him, handing him the other necklace.  
  
"Son of Jupiter take heart, for it is through the hardships you have faced and are about to face that you will find the past which has been denied to you. You have made your ancestors proud and followed an honoured tradition, albeit unconsciously, in protecting those weaker and more innocent than your self." With that the old man wandered off to greet a group of school girls and leaving a stunned duo behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre stared after the old man in wonder. The priest just radiated a feeling of happiness and life, something that he himself usually only found in young children.  
  
Before he could mention this to Trowa an overwhelming feeling of malevolence filled his space heart, making him fall down in pain clutching his new necklace to his chest and trying desperately to block the pain.  
  
He was hazily aware of Trowa hugging him close, smoothing his hair back comfortingly when an unrecognizable tree moved, a mutated tree which was emitting the malicious feelings. It was trapping the school girls in its branches and draining their energy.  
  
Grandpa Hino had stuck something on it and appeared to be praying.  
  
Without conscious thought of what he was doing, Quatre ran towards the girls that the tree had already drained and moved them out of the way while Trowa called Preventer Headquarters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei was knocked out of her meditation by the evil presence radiating outside of the temple. She quickly grabbed a handful off . . . and ran outside where she joined her grandfather. She added one of the . . . next to the one her father had already placed on it and began chanting alongside her grandfather.  
  
She felt the power growing within her and around her, it was so strong it caused her hair flow around her face as if a strong wind was blowing it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With the tree paralysed, it took very little time for Quatre and Trowa to remove the rest of the girls from the tree and to safety. With Trowa busy looking over the girls for injuries, Quatre turned back to the tree only to be met with an amazing site. A wonderfully positive feeling was being emitted from the old priest and the young priestess. It grew stronger and stronger until the tree burst into a fireball and then ash.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Preventer Headquarters, Sanq Kingdom.  
  
Colonel Une, head of the Preventers, sat in her office going over some mission reports when the door burst open and an agitated Wufei Chang stood in front of her, Sally Po on his heels equally upset.  
  
"What's wrong? What's happened?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Ma'am we've had disturbing reports from England, Japan, and Sanq about supernatural attacks." Sally started.  
  
"Before you call the reports rubbish you should know that two of the reports were made by Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton respectively and you know that they don't lie." Wufei ended  
  
That gave Une cause to believe them, because besides agent Chang, Agents Yuy and Barton were the least likely to take any bullshit or go along with any ridiculous pranks,  
  
"Any injured."  
  
"Agent Yuy reports that over a dozen people have been frozen solid and need medical treatment urgently. Agents Barton and Winner report that half a dozen school girls have been dangerously drained of energy." Wufei spoke.  
  
Sally continued. "Agent Tenoh was sent to the Royal Performing Arts Academy of England where she reports that one third of a class are currently in the schools sickbay suffering from shock and drainage of energy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the Gates of time, a young girl with long dark brown hair up in plaits on both sides of her head and bright blue eyes skipped happily next to the tall man beside her.  
  
"I can't wait to see them again. Mummy and Daddy in the same Universe together again. And Pu. Pu's daddy why are you so tall. Did you use to call Pu your little girl? She can't be a little girl though cause she's so tall. Is she your big girl? Am I gonna see Uncle 'Ruka and Auntie Michi?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry this isn't longer but hey, next chappie Ami, Milliardo, and a few others appear as well as a certain young lady I know a few of you want to see. Peace and Blessed Be. ~ FantasyChick 


End file.
